


Scarf

by Fataeilistic



Series: And A Vampy New Year [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: Something about Mark's wide eyes every time he looked at him made Yuta want to both ruin and protect him at the same time.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: And A Vampy New Year [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the 23 Days of Wonder fest and this time the note is at the beginning. There is PORN in this at the end so consider yourself warned. You can stop reading after the "I work every day" line if you want the story without the naughtiness.

Yuta tightened his scarf around his neck as he got closer to the flower shop, the winter cold having properly set in. He slowed down when he saw someone cross over from the apartments across the street headed for the same place. The man looked to be about the same height as Yuta, hair black and pushed away from his forehead. Yuta walked slowly so he didn’t arrive at the same time but was within hearing distance when the back pulled the door open.

“Hyung!” the man called out as he headed in. “I need to get that one book back from Doyoung.” 

The door closed behind him but it was enough to let Yuta know to be wary of the man. His order knew that the owners of the shop were witches although of low concern. Their group of friends, however, was varied and some were downright dangerous. There was a rumor that they’d all moved to the same area and he took this as proof enough to pull back for the time being. He needed to do some research into known associates and call in his companions.

☠ ☠ ☠ 

“Mark Lee, vampire, originally from Canada but moved here about twenty years ago, age unknown.” Sicheng read out the information on file that fit the man’s description that Yuta had seen outside the shop. “All that has been confirmed is that he’s younger than Chenle and older than Taeil.”

“Which leaves a nearly 500 year window,” Shotaro added from where he was sitting on the couch. He was busy on his phone and Yuta didn’t even realize he was paying attention to the conversation.

“Do we know anything else?” the eldest of the group asked. Sicheng just shook his head, holding open the file so Yuta could see all of the blank squares on the information sheet.

“We know you’re his type.” Shotaro stood up and headed over where the other two were sitting at the table. He held out his phone to Yuta who took it and promptly choked on the water he’d been drinking.

“Is that grindr?!” Sicheng leaned in to look at the phone over Yuta’s shoulder as the other man started navigating around Mark’s profile page. Yuta looked up at Shotaro. “Are you suggesting I sleep with the potentially murderous vampire?”

“To be fair, I only pointed out that you’re his type. You immediately thought of sleeping with him.” Shotaro grinned widely and Sicheng started chuckling at Yuta’s side.

“You also said I was his type and I’m neither tall nor muscular…” Yuta’s words trailed off as Sicheng reached around him to point at something further down the profile page. “Oppa kink…” Yuta’s eyes went wide for a moment before he started smiling “That I can work with.”

Sicheng had suggested that Yuta dress somewhat sedately for the club reconnaissance but that wasn't his style. 

"What happened to me being his type?" he asked as he finished smudging liner under his eyes. Shotaro had chuckled down at his phone as Sicheng yelled.

"You're not _actually_ supposed to sleep with him!"

"No," Yuta nodded at his reflection and then turned his gaze to the other man with a smirk. "But accidents happen."

☠ ☠ ☠ 

Yuta handed off his coat to the girl at the front of the club and adjusted the thin scarf around his neck before heading in. Sicheng had arrived a few minutes ahead of him and had already claimed a seat at the bar near the exit.

"They have a booth towards the back," Shotaro said via Yuta’s ear piece. The youngest member of the team was set up at a 24hr coffee shop nearby, using local social media accounts to track their 'prey'. 

"Who all is here?" Yuta asked quietly as he side stepped a waitress and slipped a drink off her tray as she went past. 

"Your boy is here along with the other two vamps. I saw the blond witch but it's likely at least one of the others is there as well." Shotaro paused as he worked through accounts. 

"I saw the one who calls himself Jeno on the dance floor with someone I didn't recognize." Sicheng reported in from the bar. "Wherever he is, the other one is close behind."

"Or just ahead." Yuta stopped short when he came face to face with the one the Organization called The Unknown. The blond looked right at him, eyes shifting over his body, managing to pause at each place Yuta had hidden a weapon. Yuta cocked a slit eyebrow at the man once his eyes reached his face again. He was not expecting the grin that met the look. 

"You're the one who's been lurking around the apartments," The Unknown said, stepping. Yuta could hear his partners cursing softly in his ear. "You do realize that none of them are a threat, right?" Yuta simply raised his eyebrows in response. "Fiiiiiiine," the blond drew out the word. "They _could_ be a threat but that could be said about anybody. In fact..." He stepped even closer, "The biggest threat in this club, other than me of course, is you."

"I'm not a threat to them or to you," Yuta replied as calmly as he could manage. There was an aura around the blond man that made his skin feel like he was standing naked at the north pole. "We're not here for them. In fact, we're hoping we can work together if it comes down to it."

"It will…" the man looked down at the floor with a dark look for a moment. Yuta was about to say something more when he shook his head and straightened back up with a wide smile. "I'm Jaemin."

"Yuta."

☠ ☠ ☠ 

Yuta followed Jaemin through the crowd, unable to deny him as he tugged on his hand. Sicheng hadn't stopped yelling at him through his ear piece so he'd finally pulled it out when Jaemin wasn't paying attention. The man knew about him but that didn't mean he knew about the others.

"Boys!" Jaemin hollered as they neared the large booth in the back. "I brought a new toy!"

"You have to stop referring to people as play things," Jeno said with a sigh. He was standing very close to the man Sicheng couldn't identify, both sweaty from dancing. 

"Jealous?" Jaemin asked, tugging Yuta even closer. "Well, too bad," he continued before Jeno could respond, "I didn't bring him for you."

"Who did you bring him for?" This time it was the eldest vampire, Chenle, who spoke up. Jaemin paused and looked around the table. Yuta took a moment to do the same.

Chenle was sat in the middle of the semicircular booth, the green witch named Kun on one side, and the water spirit, Dejun, on the other. Next to Kun sat his partners, Doyoung and Taeyong. The former looked flushed and was also likely out on the dance floor previously. 

On the other side of Dejun was a tall man Yuta didn’t recognize, Taeil, the youngest vampire, and another stranger. The two strangers bracketed the vampire in a way that was quite interesting and Yuta made a mental note to snap a picture to look them up later.

"Mark Lee!" Jaemin's shout brought Yuta's attention back to him. The vampire seemed to magically appear out of the crowd on the dance floor. Jaemin grinned and pushed Yuta towards him hard enough that the hunter stumbled and landed in the man's arms. "Merry Christmas!"

☠ ☠ ☠ 

Yuta shifted closer to Mark as they danced. He'd been at the club for nearly two hours now and had given in to Jaemin's insistence that he take a sip of his drink every time the others had done a shot. He noticed that the witches did something similar although Taeyong stuck to soda. The strangers with Taeil drank just as heavy so they were obviously Others of some sort. Jeno and Jaemin had dragged the tiny man with them back towards the dance floor before he saw how much they were drinking so Yuta could only assume he was human. 

"I don't normally drink on nights out," Mark leaned into Yuta to say into his ear over the noise. "But pissing off Jaemin is a bad idea." Yuta grinned at that and tugged Mark even closer by his hips into they were fully pressed together. 

"Is it so awful that he told you to dance with me?" He purred into Mark’s ear. The other man shuddered slightly and Yuta took that as a good sign. He ran his tongue along the shell of Mark’s ear and could feel the man grab onto his arms. After realizing that he was pulling him closer and not pushing him away, Yuta shifted his leg between Mark’s thighs and let one hand slide down to his ass.

"How do you know Jaemin?" Mark asked as he let Yuta guide his hips to the beat of the music. He ran his hands up the Japanese man's arms and wound his fingers into his shaggy hair. 

"We met at work," Yuta answered, as honestly as possible. Something about Mark's wide eyes everytime he looked at him made him want to both ruin and protect him at the same time. Mark didn't question further and Yuta knew that Jaemin vouching for him was all it took for the group to trust him. 

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Mark drew back slightly, looking up slightly at Yuta as their dancing slowed. Yuta couldn't help but lean in and press a quick, hard kiss against the vampire's mouth. 

"I work every day," he said, kissing him a second time before leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "But tonight I'm all yours."

☠ ☠ ☠ 

The vampire inhaled sharply as Yuta pushed him against the apartment’s entry way wall. He tried to reach out to grab at Yuta only to have his wrists pinned above his head in Yuta’s strong hands before he could blink.

“Uhh…” Mark glanced up and Yuta knew he could break his grip if he wanted without any effort. 

“Is this OK?” Yuta squeezed his hands slightly and Mark quickly nodded. "Good." The word had barely slipped between Yuta’s teeth before he was thrusting forward hard enough to make Mark hiss at the feeling of his zipper pressing into his cock through his boxers. Yuta’s cock was equally hard and lined up against Mark’s hip. The man was wearing boots and used the extra height to his advantage, leaning into Mark and biting the hinge of his jaw. He ran his tongue along Mark's neck in a quick swipe before stepping back, releasing the other man’s arms.

“Strip,” Yuta commanded in a low voice, “and then turn around and put your hands back above your head.” Mark hesitated long enough for Yuta to raise his eyebrows before complying, tugging off his shirt and tossing it aside before stripping out of his jeans and boxers in the same quick movements. He took a deep breath before turning his back on the man and reaching his hands up as far as possible. Yuta stayed silent behind him and watched as the man started to flush, his cock pressing against the wall. Vampire biology was something he was very curious about but he quickly removed his own clothes before stepping in close and throwing those thoughts out the window. He hesitated with his scarf in his hand for a moment before deciding to leave those specific ideas for another night. 

“Spread your legs.” The words were growled into Mark’s ear and he quickly complied, shifting his weight slightly in order to widen his stance and press backwards at the same time, moaning when he felt Yuta’s cock slide along the crack of his ass. That action resulted in Yuta putting his hands on his hips, pressing them forward until the cool wall was forcing Mark’s cock up against his stomach.

“Subtle hint totally taken,” Mark grunted, biting his lip at the almost painful sensation. “Fuck,” Mark breathed out, dropping his head forward to bare his neck. “I’m totally down with whatever’s happening right now, just FYI.”

“I already knew that.” Yuta began to slide his hands along Mark’s back, down to his thighs, out and up along his sides, down his spine again. Up and down. Up and down. Occasionally his nails dragged on the down stroke and scratched on the up stroke and Mark was quickly devolving into a moaning mess. “But loud, enthusiastic consent is appreciated.”

His hands started to slip down the wall and Yuta grabbed them, forcing them up high enough that Mark was forced up onto his tiptoes. Mark groaned as Yuta stepped closer and his cock slid under Mark’s ass to press against his balls. 

“I want you to beg.” Yuta dug his nails harder into Mark's hips, knowing the vampire could take it. 

“I can do that,” Mark babbled, “I can totally do that. Please fuck me. Please touch me. Please… mmmfff.” His words died as Yuta bit down where his neck and shoulder met. The bite held tight and tense for a ten count before Yuta easedoff slowly.

“I want you to really beg,” Yuta said softly. “I want the words to just slip out past your tongue because you can’t possibly hold them in any longer.”

Mark moaned, tilting his head to allow Yuta greater access when the man licks along the tender area he’d just bitten. Words seemed to slip completely out of his head as Yuta let go with one hand and resumed the movement up and down Mark’s side, fingers occasionally pinching and scratching until Mark was leaking against the wall.

After a while Yuta pulled back for a moment, squeezing Mark's wrist before letting go. He returned quickly and pressed a kiss against Mark’s shoulder.

"Still good?" Yuta asked softly as he pressed against Mark's back again. The vampire nodded quickly. "Good. Now tighten up.” The man didn't even question the other man’s meaning before bringing his legs together, locking his knees together and squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he can manage. Yuta slipped his now lubed cock between his thighs and both groaned loudly. 

Each stroke brushed against Mark’s balls, forcing him to rock forward slightly so his cock was sliding along the cool wall. Yuta shifted back slightly, pulling Mark with him until the man was able to slip a hand between them to cover Mark’s cock. He didn't wrap his fingers around it, just held it against Mark’s stomach as he sped up his thrusts.

“Oh fuck, Yuta.” Mark groaned and dropped his head forward, staring at Yuta’s hand covering his cock. He tightened up his thighs even more on impulse and whimpered at the feeling of Yuta’s cock sliding along his balls.

“So good,” Yuta crooned against his neck. “I’m close, Mark.” The man sped up even more, the sensation a confused blur of rough and slick and hot and desire. He reached up and grabbed onto Mark’s hair, forcing his head back.

“Please,” Mark gasped out. “I don’t…. please…” The hand covering his cock twitched slightly but Yuta still didn't relent, pounding against him from behind while offering no release.

“Almost.” The word was a breathy growl 0 that seemed to set Mark’s body ablaze. Yuta’s fingers started to clench in his hair and against his cock, uncontrollable movements a sign of the man’s impending orgasm.

“Please,” Mark begged without thought. The man groaned behind him and his pace stuttered. Yuta forced Mark’s head to the side and bit down on his neck again as he came between the vampire's thighs.

Yuta moved then, stepping back and tugging Mark’s head with him until he’s forced to bow backwards, hands slipping from the wall where he’d managed to keep them to grab onto Yuta’s hips.

“Now,” Yuta whispered into Mark’s ear. “Now you can beg.”

“Please. Please, Yuta. I…” Mark moaned and had to spread his legs again to keep standing. Yuta’s hand on his cock shifted until his fingers were encircling it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I need… Oppa, please...”

“There it is.”

Mark came with a shout and Yuta held him through it, whispering softly in his ear. Eventually the vampire straightened up and turned around, looking up at Yuta with the same big eyes he'd had at the club as he leaned back against the now dirty wall. 

"So if I said I'd planned on asking you out on a date earlier, would you believe me?" He asked with a serious tone. All Yuta could do was grin and nod, already imagining the amount of yelling Sicheng would do in the morning.


End file.
